1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of inputting by a manual writing operation such musical data as representing a note pitch, a note length, a music range, music tonality, times, a position, a tempo, a playing method and a music image, and further relates to a musical note displaying apparatus for inputting the musical data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a music data inputting apparatus, which is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai-Hei 4-161990. In the conventional musical data inputting apparatus, a staff is displayed on a display panel, and notes are manually written on the displayed staff, thereby the notes being input. Pitches and lengths of musical notes input in this manner are confirmed, and corresponding pitches and lengths of musical notes are indicated on the staff displayed on the display unit.
In the conventional musical data inputting apparatus, however, a user or a musician has to precisely hand-write a figure of a musical note to input and indicate them on the display unit. When writing music, the musician is still required to perform the same operation as writing music on conventional sheet of staff. Therefore, the conventional musical data inputting apparatus can not relieve the musician of troublesome work in writing a music. To ensure that a pitch of a hand-written musical note is recognized with certainty, a musical note has to be written precisely between lines or on a line of the staff. Therefore, the conventional apparatus can not free the musician from the difficulty in writing music on a staff on the sheet.
Since the conventional musical data inputting apparatus recognizes hand-writing notes to display them on the display panel, it is almost impossible to change musical notes or to amend music once the hand-written notes have been input and displayed on the display panel.